disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brobots
The Brobots are minor antagonists from the animated TV show, Phineas and Ferb. They are robots created by Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher to help them with finishing their plans. Two different models were made, with the Phinedroids resembling Phineas and the Ferbots resembling Ferb. They were referred to as both "robots" and "androids", with their appearance leaning more towards the definition of an android. They were dubbed "brobots" after Candace spotted them and thought her brothers were robots. Inspiration The inspiration for this project came on a day when they were trying to decide which of five different plans to work on that day ("I, Brobot"). A falling leaf emphasized how little time was left in their summer vacation, prompting Phineas to say: Construction The brobots were built with a second-generation robot-building device that was much better, faster and more compact than the previous version. After scanning in pictures of the boys, the device was able to build their replicas within moments. The brobots were controlled by a remote control with two modes: Work and Dance. Work mode The brobots were so efficient in Work mode that they soon completed all of the plans they had been assigned: a microscopic zoo, a chamber of invisibility, and a tunnel to the center of the Earth. At this point, they began designing their own projects and completing plans from the boys' project book. They also built their own overpriced coffee stand, which the boys said "was so 90's". Drinking too much coffee caused the brobots to go haywire. Shutdown After Phineas decided the coffee stand needed to be closed, the Phinedroids and Ferbots didn't like this and began closing in on the boys. After Phineas briefly lamented about "being defeated by our own doppelgangers", Ferb brought out the remote again and they were switched into Dance mode. Shortly thereafter, Santa Claus flew by overhead as part of his "summer run". A magnet had previously become attached to the underside of the sleigh. The brobots were pulled up to the magnet and were not seen since "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" in the song Carpe Diem. However, some Brobots were later shown during the song Robot Riot. One Ferbot had earlier been captured by Candace in a burlap bag. A garbage truck came and took the sack, and a delivery person from Fred's Fertilizer put another bag full of manure in its place. It is not known what happened to this Ferbot. The Candroid Later, as Linda Flynn-Fletcher walked by, a picture of Candace slipped out of her hands and floated onto the scanner. This resulted in a "Candroid" being built that looked like Candace. Candace freaked out again and fled to her panic room for the second time that day, but discovered that the Candroid had reached the room first and was clutching Mr. Miggins. Candace quickly reclaimed her bear. It is not known what became of the Candroid. Given that the robot-building device had done more than just base the robot's appearance on Candace and programmed in at least some of Candace's insecurities, the Candroid is likely to have a difficult time coping no matter where it goes. Songs While in Dance mode both times, the brobots sang Phinedroids and Ferbots. Candace hears them while sitting on the curb in front of her house and proclaims that, "80s music is so 2002". Appearances *"I, Brobot" - First appearance. *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" - Appear during Carpe Diem. *"Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" - Reconstructed along with older Big Ideas to help save the Tri-State area. Category:Disney characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Character pairs